Aho no Sakata
Aho no Sakata (アホの坂田) is an , notable for imitating voice actor Sugita Tomokazu in roles such as Sakata Gintoki (Gintama), Hoshi (Arakawa Under the Bridge), Kyon (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu). However, recently, he has been doing more and more "normal" covers. His most popular cover is his Hoshi version of "Fukkireta" , which has 706K views as of March 2013. He wrote the lyrics for the VOCALOID original "sick's ∞" , sung by . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Nico Pri with Inocchi, Hosaka☆, Shima, Chage, Mihanii, Senra # Member of Smiley*2GS # Member of Teito Hanayoi # (Released on December 21, 2011) # Wakeari (with Inocchi) (Released on January 14, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # Wakeari 2 (with Inocchi) (Released on August 18, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2009.12.10) # "Amami Lovers" (Sweetness Lovers) (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.02.11) # "Sugita Tomokazu Ryuuseigun" (Parody of Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun) (2010.02.12) # "Tomokazu Circulation" (Parody of Ren'ai Circulation) (2010.02.19) # "Toeto" (2010.03.10) # "Double Lariat" (2010.03.12) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Aho no Sakata, Kurokaze, Shi~n, A24, Urata, Kisutama and Chage (2010.03.14) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge song) (2010.05.19) # "Barairo No Hibi" (Rosecolored Day) feat. Aho no Sakata, Majin, Kusutama and Chage (2010.05.24) # "Fukkireta" (2010.06.02) # "Western Show" feat. Aho no Sakata, Beruberu☆, Sokorahen ni Ita Ii Koe no Hito and Rimokon (2010.09.24) # "Parfaitmayoryoshka" (Parody of Matryoshka) feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2010.12.03) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.25) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heartbeat ♯0822) feat. Aho no Sakata and Inocchi (2011.02.25) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2011.03.16) # "E E S☆OS Dan" (Parody of Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi) feat. Aho no Sakata, Ageha and Icchan (2011.07.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga (Kai)" (21 people collab) (2011.07.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Aho no Sakata, tane, Urata, Eal, Keysuke and Rimokon (2011.08.28) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (parody) feat. Aho no Sakata, Ruby, A24, Toukaineko, C-tan and Senra (2011.09.23) # "1925" (2011.11.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- feat. Aho no Sakata and Chage (2011.12.05) # "PONPONPON" feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2011.12.09) # "Gintama Koukousei no Nichijou" (Parody of Murajukusei no Nichijou) feat. Aho no Sakata, Chage, KYS, A24, Kussan♪ and Shimeon (2012.01.12) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.03.26) # "Donten" (Cloudy Weather) (Gintama OP) -Piano ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2012.04.20) # "Haiyore! Kagerou-sama" (2012.05.12) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO ver- (2012.07.17) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.08.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Harakiri Jazz Days" (2012.09.09) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Yi Er Fanclub" feat. Aho no Sakata and Inocchi (2012.09.20) # "te-yut-te" feat. Aho no Sakata, Inocchi, Urata and Chage (2012.11.15) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.18) # "Baka na... Hayasugiru..." (2012.11.30) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Dont Care Who, I Just Wanna Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seen Envy) (2012.12.20) # "Hello / How Are You" feat. Aho no Sakata and Jun☆Jun (2013.01.14) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2013.02.24) # "WAVE" (2013.03.09) # "Yume ja Nai, Uso ja Nai, Me no Mae ni Aru Shiawase na Joukei." (It's not a Dream, It's not a Lie, a Happy Sight in Front of my Eyes) (2013.03.12) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.03.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2013.04.15) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) feat. Aho no Sakata and Madotsuki@ (2013.04.18) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.19) # "BLOODY STREAM" -Karaoke ver.- (collab) (2013.04.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of First Love) -Arrange ver.- (2013.04.27) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.03) # "magnet" feat. Aho no Sakata and Shima (2013.05.30) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.30) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2013.06.13) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.07.03) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.07.18) }} Songs on Koebu Discography Gallery |Sakata_inocchi_shinpakusuu.jpg|Aho no Sakata and Inocchi as seen in their cover of "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" |Sakata_JBF.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his cover of "Just Be Friends" |Sakata_NND.jpg|Aho no Sakata as seen on NND |Sakata_CoF.jpg|Aho no Sakata as seen in Circle of Friends |Aho no Sakata A24 yobanashi deceive.png|Aho no Sakata and A24 (left) as seen in their cover of "Yobanashi Deceive" Illust. by Kadokura (角倉) |Sakata twitter.png|Aho no Sakata as seen on his Twitter }} Trivia * His name comes from Sakata Gintoki, a character from the anime Gintama, who he is known for imitating. External Links * mixi community * mixi * Koebu * Voiceblog * Ameba Group * Stickam * Twitter * Twitter Bot * TmBox Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2GS Category:Teito Hanayoi